Ryoku Stages
Stage 1: Veins in the users hand glow with blue light. The user at this point has little control over chakra manipulation and only the basics can be done with it. -Okami Shikon no Jutsu(Wolf Fang Jutsu)- By channeling chakra through a blade, the user swings and releases the constrained chakra for damaging results. (this move can be executed in any amount of posts the Kekke Genkai is in effect) -Fumatso Hando no Jutsu(Indestructable Hand Jutsu)- Channeling chakra out of the and around users hands and condensing it, the user forms an almost impenetrable hand guard that could be used as a defensive close ranged weapon. Its main use however is to block oncoming attacks. (As this move can be used at any stage, the technique lasts depending on what stage the user of the Kekke Genkai is on. For stage 1, this technique can last two posts. On stage 2, this technique can last four posts. Finally, on stage 3, this technique can last 10 posts) -Chakra no Tekidan(Chakra Grenade Jutus)- By taking a certain amount of chakra, the user condenses it to a very small size, usually the size of a marble, and throws it at the opponent. Upon impact the chakra explodes into a devestating blast. (This technique takes two posts to prepare, and one post to throw and execute on stage 1. On stage 2 this technique can be prepared in one post and executed in one other post, and on stage 3, this technique can be prepared and executed all in one post.) -Chakra Tama no Jutsu(Chakra bullet Jutsu)- A very simple but effective jutsu in which the user condenses a miniscule amount of chakra, condenses it and then laucnhes it at his opponent at high speeds. (Like the Wolf Fang Jutsu, this move can be prepared and luanched on the spot on all three stages) Stage 2: The blue light spreads to the veins running from his hands, to his shoulders, allowing him/her to channel chakra from more places. This makes it harder to control but once mastered, could have control over a much greater amount. -Zairo Enryo no Jutsu(Restraining Rope Justsu)- The user sends ten chakra tendrils, one for each finger, out towards the enemy. The chakra wraps around the opponent preventing movement, the chakra tendrils can even enter the body and wrap itself around various organs and such and kill the opponent from the inside out. (On stage 2 and 3, it takes one post to prepare, and another to reach the opponent) -Chakra Jaketto no Justu(Chakra Cloak Jutsu)- Being an extension to the Fumatso Toruso no Jutsu, the user can use the surrounding chakra as an extension of the body converting it to many shapes and using it against the enemy. (This justsu may last as long as the Fumatso Toruso no Jutsu is in effect.) -Fumatso Toruso no Jutsu(Indestructibel Torso Jutsu)- Instead of the hand being guarded, more chakra is released and is spred throughout wherever the veins are glowing, engulfing the hands, arms, and torso in an incredibly hard chakra shield. (Since this jutsu is much harder to maintain than the Fumatso Hando Jutsu, it last only two posts on stage 2 but four posts on stage 4.) -Gorogoro tama no Jutsu(Scatter shot Jutsu)-Like the bullet jutsu, this one condenses chakra and launches it at the enemy. The only difference is that he can now fire multiples of these condensed chakra orbs at the same time. (Can be used in any post but only on stages 2 and 3, and any shots that contain more than three chakra orbs must take one extra post to prepare) -Chakra Misairu no Jutsu(Chakra Missile Jutsu)- Much like the grenade, this bigger version explodes on impact, except instead of it being thrown, it can be launched. Also, the explosion is much more devestating. (This jutsu takes one post to prepare, and another to execute. On stage 3, it takes the same amount of time.) Stage 3: The final theorized stage. The blue light spreads throughout his entire body allowing the user to manipulate all chakra fom different angles of his body, making it much harder to control than the previous stages, but allows total control of the chakra around him. Not only that, but the entire body experiences an increase and speed and strength. -Fumatso Karada no Jutsu(Indestructible body Jutsu)- The chakra engulfs all parts of the body. This technique is incredibly hard to get through, but it presents great strain on the user. (Under normal circumstances, this powerful and potentially life saving jutsu can only last two posts) -Chakra Tahou no Jutsu(Chakra Cannon Jutsu)- This takes much time of preparation, but the result of this jutsu can be only described as pure destruction. After condensing massive amounts of chakra in both hands, the user releases it at full force, sending a blast of highly dangerous chakra at the enemy. (Being the most dangerous at of all the attacks, this justsu takes 3 posts to prepare and one other post to fire) -Tama Rein no Jutsu(Bullet Rain Jutsu)- Preparing one thousand chakra bullets in the air, the user then rains them down upon the enemy. (Takes two posts to prepare, one post to lauch, and the move lasts a total of two posts) Additional Stages Bersek Stage- An interesting feature of the Ayatusuri is the ability to turn chakra red when it responds to the users anger. This red chakra is much more wild and dangerous than the blue neutral chakra flowing through the veins. When the user experiences rage, red chakra flows into these veins, and if the red chakra completely over takes the blue chakra, then the user enters the Berserk Stage. Within this stage, a few things happen. 1. The user loses complete control of the Ayatusri, instead the red chakra leaks out of the body and surrounds the user in a chakra cloak that is impervious to most attacks. Also, the chakra that surrounds the body is also an offensive weapon. Anybody who comes into the chakra's range will be automatically attacked by this chakra no matter who it is. 2. The user loses all control of him/herself and attacks who every he sees, but mostly the rage filled user attacks the one who caused that rage. 3. He experiences a dramatic increase in Taijutsu skill. How to get out of the stage- The user must be knocked out, dead, or calmed down. (How one gets into this stage by rping is currently being worked on) How long it lasts: Academy Student At this point, the shinobi who discovers this technique can only make the Kekke Genkai last for five posts, and this is at full strength. If the shinobi is damaged, worn out, etc, then the Kekke Genkai can last two posts. Genin If activated as a Genin, then they make it last for ten, on an emergency, five posts. Chunin As a Chunin, they can make this technique last for twenty posts, but when in a emergency situation that can mean life and death, this technique can last for ten. Jounin Thirty posts a Jounin can make this jutsu last, and twenty posts when injured, worn out, etc. Kage/Sanin Being extremely powerful, these shinobi can easily make this Kekke Genkai last fifty posts, and when injured, fourty. Ranks each stage can be used: Stage 1- At this stage, a Genin and even an Academy Student coud start using this technique, but at a small extent. A user of the Ayatusuri wouldn't get to use the fullest extent of the first stage until late in his Genin years. Satge 2- As reaching Chunin is a hard and difficult task, even for the most advanced Genin students, the user most likely would have the ability to reach the second stage. Stage 3- The user at this time may reach the third stage when a Jounin, but at a small extent due to the extreme amount of difficulty it takes to control the third stage. One may master the Ayatsuri either late in there Jounin years, or when they are a Kage or Sanin. After Kekke Genkai cannot be used: After the Kekke Genkai is used to the users fullest extent, the Kekke Genkai undergoes a cooldown process. After the cooldown process, the Kekke Genkai can be used again, but not to the extent of the first time it was activated in battle. How long the cooldown process is depends on the user. The Downside: As with Shinsen, when this technique is used, a great strain is placed on part of the body. Once, in a great battle, Shinsen overused this technique and his hands were out of commision for three months. The overload of chakra that was coursing through his hands damaged the nerves and muscle. If you have this technique, it is advised you only use it for a short amount of time. Effect of Opening the Chakra Gates: If ever in need of an extra boost to the Ayatsuri, the user can open the chakra gates to get more chakra to amplify. The increase in power is dramatic when even one gate is opened, and it increases with even more gates opened.